


The moon of my life || Tsukishima x Reader

by callmekuvira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, only just a series of short fluffy stories, tsukishima kei x reader - Freeform, tsukishima x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekuvira/pseuds/callmekuvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup guys I sinned.<br/>so I was thinking I will actually continue this into a short-story series, maybe even include the past in college! Or maybe how Tukishima proposed. Yepp I am deeply in love with this megane-kun.</p></blockquote>





	The moon of my life || Tsukishima x Reader

Currently, you laid head first over your king sized bed, in a shirt that seemed huge enough to reach your thighs, with sleeves that covered your hands entire. The neck thankfully wasn’t large enough to fall off your shoulders. 

“oh is that you Kei?” you softly respond to the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

“no its your next door boyfriend you’re cheating on Kei with” you hear a low cold, yet very familiar, sound of a certain blonde you chose to live with. His sarcastic, snarky comments had no end to it.

“oh hey, next door boyfriend, I can only hope Tsukishima doesn’t come anytime soon.” You chose to play along as you buried your face back in the pillow.

You heard his footsteps getting closer as you lazily opened your eyes, only to see your husband plop down next to you with a growl. As you both laid head first on the bed, he chose to continue the conversation.

“in that case, we gotta make this fast, wont you say so?” 

You absolutely loved it when he flirted with you in his own ways. You let small giggles escape your lips, something he utterly cherished, before adding, “cut it out now.” You turned on your side to face his figure buried into the bed. 

You met Tsukishima in your third year of high school, while he remained the vice-captain of his volleyball team. At first sight, you hated him, for his remarks and almost about anything he had to say. But then again, who else would insult you better than you could insult them? pretty absurd reason to fall for someone, but you did. He seemed to enjoy his arguments he held with you, as if no one better entertained him. Though you can’t deny those were the best times of your senior year. But all good things come to an end as the time of year to graduate came along. You brushed off the strong feeling of discontent not knowing it was _him._

Next, what happened seemed to be written off by fate. You saw him seated in one corner of your college library, casually reading a book as his headset hung over his neck. The usual. You were surprised, and for some reason _…happy_. Approaching calmly in your steps you halted in front of him, “…four eyes?” 

He looked up from his book at the familiar sound of his nick name, and without a hint of shock he replied, “wow you still haven’t learned any manners” 

\-----x-----

A lazy hand crawling up your waist brought you back from your thoughts. Tsukishima briefly turned on his side, before pulling you by your waist over himself. You remained hovered over him, and for once neither of you exchanged a comment. you simply smiled, while all he did was stare into your eyes, preparing you for what’s to come. 

As one hand rested on your hips, the other traced up your curves and stopped at your neck. His eyes dropped down to watch your lips intently. The hand on your neck pulled you down for your lips to meet his desperate ones, and he had captured you entire once again. Your lips pressed against his absolutely soft ones as he slowly moved them. Your hand made their way up his chest and crept into his golden locks. You tilted your head to allow him more access, and he took the opportunity likewise. Diving into your mouth, his tongue made sure to explore every corner inside which he already had. He treasure you, and it showed every single time he took your lips.

The intimacy lit as a hand on your hip rubbed down the curves of your ass before they made their way back up, pulling his long shirt that you currently wore on its way. The tip of his fingers grazed your back as they traveled up to reveal your black underwear. He swiftly dug his hands under your shirt before sliding it to your front as he flipped you under him. He broke the kiss only to crouch down to your neck, as his hand crept up and down your sides under the shirt. He engaged himself in kissing your neck, tracing the lines of your jaw to that of your collar bone.

“…kei?” you spoke as your fingers, that barely stuck out of the long ass sleeves, stayed buried in his locks. In his reply he paused, then simply dropped his weight on you with a long restrained sigh. (did you just cockblock yourself?) He rested his head comfortably in the crook of your neck as you ran fingers in his soft hair before continuing, “is everything alright? You’re talking a lot lesser than usual” 

He doesn’t reply.

“come on four eyes, whats up” you referred to him with his old nick name to cheer him up, clearly noticing the quietness. 

“just keep doing what you’re doing right now, I’m just very tired.” 

“what, this?” you gestured to your fingers tangled in his hair.

“hmmm yes” he lazily replied, his low voice sending shivers throughout your body, as he spoke next to your skin.

You smiled before complying to his request, or rather demand. And in no time, he was fast asleep, losing all his weight over your body as his arms circled your middle loosely. 

_How are you even so fucking adorable._

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys I sinned.  
> so I was thinking I will actually continue this into a short-story series, maybe even include the past in college! Or maybe how Tukishima proposed. Yepp I am deeply in love with this megane-kun.


End file.
